Two Moons...
by Feene
Summary: Brad's run off, Bit and Jamie have control of the base, and Doc is traumatized... mostly Brad/Naomi pairing...


"Erm... heh. This's my first ever zoid fanfic. Don't expect much more like it, because I'd rather stick to Chaotic Century. But... I love Naomi. That last episode where she's hugging Brad, when the Sinkers attack them... hey, what can I say. It's cute. Enjoy, -try- not to flame, but be as critical as you can when making reviews. Toddles." ^-^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids, curse it all. I don't own any of these characters, and I don't even own one of Doc's models. Drat. However... I do own Leena's chocolate chip cookie.  
  
**********************************************  
  
"HA!! That's another win for us, eh, Liger?"  
  
Bit popped open the cockpit of his ever-so-popular zoid, listening to the snarls of agreement coming from within. Blond hair being mussed by the constant wind—not that anyone could really tell—the teen let out a war whoop.  
  
"We won aga-ain, we won aga-ain..."  
  
Not too far off, Leena was in the same sort of ecstasy, her Gun Sniper bouncing up and down in time with her yells. And, just for a bit of fun, she let off a solitary rocket into the sky, which exploded in a blaze of crimson and gold.  
  
Brad smirked slightly in the cockpit of his ShadowFox, watching as the defeated RevRaptors slunk off. 'Serves them right. Nobody can defeat us,' the oldest of the Blitz team's pilots thought. Letting out a final, piercing scream, the Fox turned around and went bounding back to the Hover Cargo. Leena and Bit continued to party, which nearly resulted in a collision with the Sniper and Liger... oops.  
  
"Hey, good job you thre- err... where's Brad?" Doc blinked, then scowled, a little aggravated that his victory speech was being delayed. "I dunno. I think he ran off after the battle," his daughter piped up, having no idea herself. "Hmm... I'm sure he's fine," replied Bit, looking equally perplexed. "I'm sure he'll turn up. In the meantime... ice cream!" crowed the team's manager, and they all dug in. Except for Jamie. Everyone always forgets poor little Jamie...  
  
Actually, the Raynos pilot was busy fooling around with... Doc's models? "Zroom zroom... here comes the Pteras, to blow off the Gun Sniper's head! Dun dun dun..."  
  
"Jamie... what are you doing?"  
  
"Gah!" The thirteen-year-old jumped about three feet in the air, spinning around in his swivel chair to see none other than Brad. The older pilot looked like he was having a difficult time to stifle a sudden burst of snickering. "I-I was just cleaning up!" he said hurriedly, dumping the models into a cardboard box. Poor Doc. Looks like his Blade Liger's tail just got broke off.  
  
"Whatever you say, Jamie. I'm going out for a run. Oh... and don't tell the others, all right?" Before Jamie could ask 'Why', or stutter out something more about cleaning up after Doc, the ShadowFox pilot stalked off.  
  
"Phew... that was a close one... Now where did that Gun Sniper get to?"  
  
The black streak that was ShadowFox raced across the barren terrain, sand flying beneath its heels. Seated in the cockpit, Brad watched silently... searching for something. Someone. But whoever or whatever it was, it wasn't there. Sighing quietly to himself, Brad continued his search, determined to find... her.  
  
"Bit, that's MY COOKIE!!" An hour or so later, Leena was chasing poor Mr. Cloud around the hangar. Clutched desperately in his hand was a chocolate chip cookie, which apparently didn't seem to be his.  
  
"Leena, -I- found it, which makes it MY cookie!"  
  
Looks like the feisty girl didn't exactly agree... As Bit tripped over a pile of random zoid parts, she pounced him, forcing Bit into a rather uncomfortable headlock. "Give. Me. My. COOKIE!" "But it's-GAH! Leena, no please... AAHHHH!"  
  
"Sorry, kid. She en't 'ere. Left 'bout an hour ago."  
  
Brad sighed quietly, turning away from the bartender. How far across Zi could she possibly be? The pilot sighed once again, walking out of the door without a response to the man he'd asked. He didn't even know what he thought he was doing. He was Brad, -the- Brad... he didn't need to be hunting around for some wench, while he could be off practicing his shooting skills. Without a word, he climbed into the ShadowFox's cockpit, and headed off in the direction of the nearest Parts Shop.  
  
"Gee, Bit... what happened to you?" Jamie looked up from the chessboard. He had been trying to rewire the machine ever since Leena had kicked it into the wall. Seemed like nobody these days enjoyed a good game of chess.  
  
"...Leena... she... I..." The battered-looking Bit whimpered, gingerly poking at the bandages criss-crossing his face. Looks like he'd nearly lost an eye... not to mention his cookie. At that moment, an incoherent yell broke the awkward silence. Both Jamie and Bit chimed together, "What was that?"  
  
"My... my Blade Liger! Look at his TAIL!" The Doc was seated at the console desk, staring wide-eyed at one of his models. Jamie blinked, then paled. Yup, no doubt about it... he'd been playing with that one earlier. Doc sobbed quietly, great big tears rolling down his face. "...My precious Blade Liger..."  
  
There she was. Brad could see the little speck of scarlet, seemingly running away from him, daring him to join in a chase. Naomi knew he was there... and she didn't plan to give up without a fight.  
  
"Run all you like, Red Comet. You'll never escape me... Never." The cocky pilot smirked, slowly shifting the throttles forward all the way, gaining on the raptor-like zoid.  
  
"Poor Doc. You just kinda have to feel sorry for him." Bit sighed quietly, his footsteps echoing down the hallway. Jamie was a little bit behind, luckily for him... that way, the Liger pilot couldn't see the enormous sweatdrop clinging to the back of his head.  
  
"Yeah. Poor Doc. Maybe he'll learn to put his toys away, after this experience..."  
  
"What are you doing, Brad?" growled a cold, feminine voice over the intercom. He smirked faintly, closing his clear-set eyes. "You'll figure it out, Naomi."  
  
The pair raced along, sand flying beneath their zoid's heels, everything still and silent other than themselves.  
  
With an amazing burst of speed and agility, the ShadowFox leapt in front of her, blocking the Sniper's path. "Get out of my way, Brad..." The raptor hissed warningly, spinning to the left, dashing off in that direction... only to meet with the Fox once more. Again, it turned, trying to evade him, but every time Brad was waiting passively in front of her.  
  
Bit yawned, jaw practically unhinging during the process of inhaling. "Don't swallow any flies, Bit..." Jamie cautioned. Too late. Choking and coughing, the blonde-haired teen sprinted into his room, hoping he'd left that glass of water from last night on the bedside table.  
  
By now, the Red Comet was breathing heavily, a tiny trickle of perspiration running down her cheek. "Come out, Naomi..." Shaking her head as if to argue, the female pilot flipped open her cockpit, leaping down to stand in front of ShadowFox. "What do you want with me, Hunter?" she asked in a low tone, magenta eyes narrowed in anger. Nobody but nobody cornered her like this.  
  
Doing the same, Brad leapt down in front of her, eyes locked onto hers. "Naomi... I've been meaning to tell you..."  
  
"Bit! Bit, can you hear me?!" Jamie pounded on his friend's door, looking just a tad worried. After rifling through his pocket for a moment, he managed to find a card to Bit's room, and slid it through the slot.  
  
Slumped on the floor, hands around his throat was Cloud. Looked like he had passed out. Jamie blinked, then yelled for Doc.  
  
"...Leave me alone..." came the whimpered response. Poor little Doc.  
  
She frowned, slowly untensing, though she was ready for whatever Brad had up his sleeve. "Go on." The cocky pilot sighed, at a loss for words. "Naomi... I..."  
  
"Well, spit it out, Hunter."  
  
Before she even had time to protest, he stepped forward, embracing her firmly. She gasped quietly, trying to resist him, but he simply pulled her closer. "Naomi. You that I love you... so..."  
  
"Brad... shut up," she whispered in a soft tone, before leaning upwards to cover his lips with her own. And the two moons above shone all the brighter. 


End file.
